Keira Knightley
thumb|right|Keira Knightley Keira Knightley ist eine britische Schauspielerin, Model und die Darstellerin von Sabé in Die dunkle Bedrohung. Biografie Keira Knightley wurde am 26. März 1985 in Teddington, Middlesex/England als Tochter des Schauspielers Will Knightley und der Schriftstellerin Sharman MacDonald geboren. Sie war das zweite Kind des Ehepaars, nach der Geburt ihres Bruders Caleb im Jahr 1979. Durch die filmschaffenden Eltern war Knightley bereits in jungen Jahren filmbegeistert. Ihre Eltern erzählen, dass Keira bereits im Alter von drei Jahren einen eigenen Agenten wollte. Dennoch ließen ihre Eltern eine Arbeit an Filmproduktionen nur in den Sommerferien zu. Im Alter von sechs Jahren war sie hierbei in Royal Celebration (1993) in einer englischen TV-Produktion zu sehen. Ihre erste Filmrolle erhielt sie im Alter von neun Jahren in Moira Armstongs Stück Eine unerhörte Affäre (1994), in der sie eine Nebenrolle spielte. Fünf Jahre später erhielt sie die Rolle der Sabé in Die dunkle Bedrohung, welche Sie einem größeren Publikum bekannt machte. Was folgte, waren eine Reihe von großen Kinoerfolgen, unter anderem Kick it like Beckham (2002), King Arthur (2004) in welchem sie die Guinevere spielte, oder Stolz und Vorurteil (2005). Internationalen Durchbruch und Bekanntheit bekam sie jedoch durch die Darstellung der Elisabeth Swann im Film Fluch der Karibik (2003), welchem zwei Fortsetzungen folgten: Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 (2006) und Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End (2007). Außerdem gibt es Gerüchte, dass Knightley für die Dreharbeiten zu Jurassic Park IV vorgesehen ist, welcher voraussichtlich 2008 in die Kinos kommen wird. Trivia *Bei Keira Knightley wurde in frühen Jahren Legasthenie festgestellt, was jedoch offiziell nie bestätigt wurde, da ein Test hierfür nicht abgelegt wurde. Durch die Unterstützung ihrer Familie und hartes Training konnte sie jedoch die Rechtschreibschwäche in späteren Jahren überwinden. *Während der Dreharbeiten zu Die dunkle Bedrohung sahen sich Natalie Portman und Keira Knightley in geschminktem Zustand so ähnlich, dass Keiras Mutter beide selbst nicht auseinander halten konnte. *Die anerkannte "Royal Shakespeare Company of Stratford" hatte 2004 eine Mitgliederbefragung, welche Schauspielerin die Mitglieder am liebsten für die Rolle der Julia für "Romeo und Julia" sehen würden. Über 2.000 Personen stimmten hierbei ab und wählten Keira Knightley auf den ersten Platz vor Kate Winslet, Nicole Kidman und Scarlett Johansson. *Keira wurde 2004 von den Lesern des "New Woman Magazines" auf Platz 1 der schönsten Frauen gewählt. *Keira wurde, anläßlich des 70 Geburtstages des "Talking Book Services", von der "UK Royal National Institute for the Blind" auf den zweiten Platz der "sexiest Stimmen" gewählt. Den ersten Platz belegte Sir Sean Connery. Filmografie * 1993: Royal Celebration (A Royal Celebration) (Fernsehfilm) * 1994: Eine unerhörte Affäre (A Village Affair) * 1995: The Bill (Fernsehserie) * 1995: Unschuldige Lügen (Innocent Lies) * 1996: Treasure Seekers (Fernsehfilm) * 1998: Rosamunde Pilcher – Heimkehr (Coming Home) (Fernsehfilm) * 1999: Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) * 1999: Oliver Twist (Fernsehfilm) * 2001: Gwyn – Prinzessin der Diebe (Princess of Thieves) (Fernsehfilm) * 2001: The Hole * 2001: Deflation (Kurzfilm) * 2002: New Year's Eve (Kurzfilm) * 2002: Kick it like Beckham (Bend It Like Beckham) * 2002: Thunderpants * 2002: Pure * 2002: Doctor Zhivago (Fernsehfilm) * 2002: The Seasons Alter (Kurzfilm) * 2003: Gaijin (Stimme) (Kurzfilm) * 2003: Fluch der Karibik (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) * 2003: Tatsächlich ... Liebe (Love … Actually) * 2004: King Arthur * 2005: The Jacket * 2005: Stolz und Vorurteil (Pride and Prejudice) * 2005: Domino * 2006: Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 (Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest) * 2007: Fluch der Karibik 3 (Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End) * 2008: Jurassic Park IV (Gerücht) Weblinks: *Keira Knighley in der Internet Movie Database *Keira Knighleys offizielle Website